


Если что, я правда буду держать тебя за руку

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, RPF, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: «...И обязательно посмотри «Черное Рождество»...»





	Если что, я правда буду держать тебя за руку

— С Рождеством! 

Сэмюэл долго решается. Стоит перед зеркалом в ванной, меняет одну улыбку за другой — будто рубашки выбирает, отправляясь на встречу. Эта улыбочка не подходит, слишком сладкая. Эта тоже. Вот эта чересчур широкая - не пойдёт. Слишком просящая, слишком глупая, слишком английская, пародийно-американская, по-щенячьи влюблённая... Нет, нельзя ни с одной из них поздравлять с Рождеством. Особенно Вуда. Вуд слишком хорошо читает лица. И лицо Сэмюэла — особенно.

— С Рождеством! — на этот раз выходит почти идеально. Даже никакой тоски в глазах. Искренняя радость и дружеская нежность. Сэмюэл для закрепления повторяет ещё раз и остаётся доволен. Улыбку подобрал. Это самое важное. Причесаться, протереть стекла очков, надеть чистую белую футболку. 

Что же, можно звонить. 

— Ты там на свидание собираешься? — Адам заглядывает в спальню. На нем уже пальто и шапка — спешит в магазин за последними подарками коллегам. Сэмюэл не понимает ни как можно так затянуть с покупкой, ни зачем бежать именно сегодня — все равно с большинством из тех, кому надо докупить подарки, Адам увидится уже в новом году. 

— Да, на свидание. А ты думал! — Сэмюэл машет рукой. — Не задерживайся. 

Когда за Адамом захлопывается дверь, Сэмюэл подпихивает под спину подушку, включает лампу на тумбе — в Лондоне всегда мало света, даже рождественским утром — и наконец берет телефон в руку. Благослови, господи, тех, благодаря кому теперь возможен видеовызов. 

Элайджа долго не отвечает. От гудков уже зудит глубоко в ушах, и Сэмюэл прикрывает глаза, запрокинув голову и упершись затылком в стену. Интересно, он вообще ответит? Он ведь совершенно точно не спит — в твиттере есть активность. Может, он в самолёте, и стюардессы уже попросили отключить телефоны? Может, он уже играет диджей-сет где-нибудь? Нет, вряд ли. Возможно, он смотрит кино? Да, единственный раз, когда Сэмюэл видел, как Элайджа выключил звук на телефоне, был во время просмотра фильма. Вроде бы, это была какая-то из частей «Кошмара на улице Вязов» — Сэмюэл не помнил, потому что почти сразу уснул. На всякий случай — вдруг потом в тёмной комнате будет страшно? Элайджа, кажется, даже не заметил тогда — между ним и Сэмом сидела Ханна, с удовольствием поддерживавшая разговоры и смеявшаяся над шутками (достаточно плоскими) и кровищей (очень похожей на подкрашенный кукурузный сироп). 

Да, тогда Элайджа выключил звук на телефоне. Наверное, он и сейчас смотрит фильм. «Гремлинов», например. Что ещё может посмотреть на Рождество Вуд? А может, он просто не отвечает — у Элайджи бывает дурное настроение, когда до него не допишешься. Может, это и к лучшему: мысль о том, что сообщение все равно останется без ответа, не раз удерживала Сэма от глупых порывов написать что-то совсем, совершенно, абсолютно ненужное. 

— Эй, вау, привет!

Сэмюэл вздрагивает, открывает глаза и видит на экране телефона улыбающееся лицо. Из-за подсветки кажется, что радужки у Элайджи скорее белые, чем голубые. Это почти пугает.

— С Рождеством! — Сэмюэл быстро вспоминает, как надо улыбнуться. На крошечном изображении в углу экрана плохо видно, но, вроде бы, выходит отлично.

— О, и тебя! — Элайджа вдруг пропадает из кадра, Сэмюэл видит потолок, угол тумбочки, ковер — и, наконец, снова лицо. Теперь освещение чуть получше. — Прости, включал бра. Как у тебя дела? Рождество белое?

Сэмюэл хмыкает:

— Серое. Но природа попыталась, так что надо отдать ей должное хотя бы за это. 

Элайджа сонный. У него помятый вид. Сэмюэл не спрашивает, почему — он представляет этот долгий рассказ. Вечеринка, какая-нибудь встреча, комик-кон, о существовании которого знают человек пятнадцать включая самого Вуда, продюсерская работа, вечные переговоры со сценаристами, режиссерами, компаниями, поход в новый «обалденно крутой магазин пластинок в пригороде, ты бы видел»... У Вуда около 35 часов в сутках. 

— Я вот вообще не помню, когда последний раз видел белое Рождество, — Элайджа, кажется, даже грустнеет немного. Сэмюэл прикусывает язык и не предлагает поехать вместе куда-нибудь на север Шотландии, где снега будет вдоволь. Во-первых, Вуд не встроит это в своё расписание. Во-вторых... Сэмюэл бросает быстрый взгляд на дверь, будто Адам мог так скоро вернуться. Первого достаточно. 

— Зато, я уверен, ты недавно видел «Чёрное Рождество».

— Ого, да неужели? — Вуд хохочет заливисто, как ребёнок. Потрясающе, он никогда не стесняется щербинки между зубами. Сэмюэл облизывается, качает головой:

— Сам шокирован. Не знаю, откуда это всплыло в моем разуме. Что ты со мной делаешь?

Кажется, Элайджа напрягается на последних словах, но только на секунду. Но этой секунды достаточно, чтобы Сэмюэл понял — надо смягчить. Его неправильно поняли. 

Или, наоборот, слишком правильно. 

— До знакомства с тобой я даже не мог подумать, что такой фильм есть на свете. 

Вуд трёт глаза — движение мимолетное, можно и не заметить, но в нем Сэм чувствует усталость. Веки красноватые, тяжелые. Элайджу хочется погладить по голове и сказать: отдохни ты уже, притормози и сядь рядом, отключи телефон, поставь кино или любую из своих пластинок — и просто отпусти этот мир. 

Сэм никогда так не делал. Сэм об этом почти жалеет. 

— Мистер Барнетт, вы были несчастным человеком. 

Пожалуй, думает Сэмюэл, это так. 

— Нет, я пребывал в счастливом незнании. 

Счастливом незнании, что такое Элайджа Вуд. Если долго смотреть ему в глаза, кажется, что тонешь. Кажется, что ветер, как в детстве, зажимает тебе рот и нос прохладной ладонью. Кажется, что дыхание — совершенно ненужный, переоцененный процесс. Кому вообще нужен воздух?

— Слушай, тебе точно надо посмотреть этот фильм. Только не ремейк, а оригинал, тот, который 1974 года. Один из первых слэшеров, отличный образец жанра. И не британскую версию — она слишком приличная. 

Господи, думает Сэмюэл. Серьезно. 

— Никогда, Эл. Ни-ког-да. 

Конечно же, Сэмюэл врет. Есть обстоятельства, при которых он смог бы посмотреть этот фильм. При которых он смог бы посмотреть любой, пожалуй, фильм. И, черт возьми, Элайджа знает: и что Сэмюэл врет, и про эти обстоятельства. 

— Надо увидеться и посмотреть вместе. Тебе же не будет страшно, если я буду сидеть рядом и...

— И говорить без умолку? — Сэмюэл понимает, что на его лице сейчас одна из самых неподходящих улыбок. Та, которую он отбросил первой — бесконечно, безапелляционно, безрассудно, безнадежно влюбленная. Элайджа чуть прикрывает глаза, пожимает плечами:

— Могу молчать, конечно. 

— Нет, тогда я спрячусь за диван и буду громко петь. Чтобы не слышать крики и эту ужасную тревожную музыку. 

Элайджа смеётся. Губы у него обветренные. Сэмюэл собирается с силами, сглатывает ком в горле — и эту проклятую улыбку вместе с ним. Ощущение такое, будто с кожей ее содрал с лица. Тяжело. Надо было обойтись сообщением. Что может быть проще: пишешь «С Рождеством!», ставишь пару смайликов — и все. Никаких шансов выдать себя. В очередной, сто сорок пятый раз. 

Спасибо Элайдже за его тактичность — он делает вид, что ничего не заметил, начинает рассказывать об этом фильме, потом о ремейке, потом переходит на следующий... Сэмюэл думает, что слушал бы это всю жизнь. 

Сэмюэл теряет ощущение времени, и, когда раздается громом звук открывающейся двери, он будто выныривает на поверхность из-под толщи кристально-голубой прохладной воды. Боже, он слишком увлекся. Опять слишком увлекся. Элайджа замолкает и прищуривается:

— Кто-то пришёл?

Сэмюэл не успевает ответить, но, видимо, Элайджа может все прочитать по его лицу.

— Привет Адаму! И с Рождеством его!

Здорово, что Сэмюэл тоже умеет читать по лицам — иначе хреновый был бы из него актер. Он быстро научился различать самые тонкие оттенки эмоций на лице Элайджи, видеть никому другому незаметные перемены. Вот стало меньше света в глазах, вот улыбка закрылась, пусть и осталась на лице — напоминание о том, как Вуд на самом деле умеет улыбаться. Сэмюэл сдерживает вздох. Интересно, сам Элайджа понимает, что на его лице написана ревность? Порой кажется, что некоторые чувства, живущие внутри, он не осознает. Но они все равно берут свое, показываются рябью на глади озера.

— И тебе от него большой привет, дорогой.

Тут Сэмюэл не врет — Адам просил передать поздравления.

— Я пойду, — молчание, непонятно откуда взявшееся (с Элайджей вообще странно пребывать в тишине — в такой тишине, не уютной, а напряженной, будто их застукали за чем-то неприличным), давит на них обоих, и Сэм видит, как опускаются плечи Элайджи — будто в отражение смотрит. — У меня интервью еще. Надо привести себя в человеческий вид.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — Сэмюэл закусывает нижнюю губу. Почти комплимент. Вуд закатывает глаза:

— Поверь, нет. 

Еще несколько секунд молчания,и Сэмюэл думает: может, сказать ему сейчас то, что в сообщениях не напишешь, потому что не будет ответа, потому что всегда можно стереть то, что написал, до нажатия кнопки “отправить”? Боже, да это же хуже, чем в средней школе. Ему уже хорошо за тридцать, им обоим уже хорошо за тридцать, и такие детские болезни трудно переносить в столь почтенном возрасте. Сердце уже не то.

— Мне надо хотя бы закапать в нос — я приболел на Рождество, — вздыхает Элайджа.

— Я тоже приболел. Удивительно, — Сэмюэл не решается начать прощание. Черт знает, когда еще выдастся повод позвонить? Без повода Сэмюэл звонить никогда не станет — это будет… это будет слишком. 

Вуд сочувственно поджимает губы:

— Лечись скорее. И обязательно посмотри “Черное Рождество”.

— Только если ты приедешь в Лондон и будешь держать меня за руку.

Ну вот. Черт. Сказал. Элайджа, давай, у тебя отличное чувство юмора, сведи все к шутке.

— Хорошо, — железобетонно серьезно отвечает Элайджа. — Приеду.

— Это звучит как угроза.

Сэмюэл прислушивается к звукам из холла. Шорох пакетов и оберточной бумаги, тихая мелодия голоса — кажется, Адам с кем-то разговаривает по телефону. 

— Тогда бойся меня, — улыбка такая сладкая, такая светлая. Сэмюэл ловит себя на том, что касается кончиками пальцев собственных губ.

— Боюсь, — честно отвечает Сэмюэл.

— Обещай мне, что следующее твое Рождество будет не серым, а черным. Если что, я правда буду держать тебя за руку, — требует Вуд. Сэмюэл хохочет:

— Обещаю.

Когда они заканчивают разговор — отвратительно резко, потому что у Вуда отрубается гостиничный вай-фай, — Сэмюэл думает, что он пообещал следующее Рождество Элайдже. 

И это правда почти пугает.

Но он же будет держать его за руку? Тогда будет не так страшно.


End file.
